Splash: Underwater Sanctuary Wiki
This Wikia will no longer be updated, supported and administrated. It's free for adoption, please contact Wikia Staff. F5.png|'Fish'|link=Fish F10.png|'Special Abilities'|link=Special Abilities F8.png|'Forum'|link=Special:Forum F4.png|'Missions'|link=Missions F7.png|'Corals'|link=Coral Sets F1.png|'Friends'|link=Friends F3.png|'Prizes'|link=Prizes F2.png|'Special Ingredients'|link=Special Ingredients We are a fan-project collecting all the information a Splash: Underwater Sanctuary player needs to know. Game Description Explore the brand new ocean adventure, Splash: Underwater Sanctuary, from the makers of Flutter! Dive into an expansive ocean world in desperate need of repair. This underwater sanctuary needs your help to nurture it from a dark and lifeless existence into a vibrant and diverse ecosystem. In order to accomplish this feat, you will need to grow a multitude of sea creatures through their lifecycles from eggs to adults. Along the way be sure to keep your Aquapedia handy, as you’ll find exciting real life facts about each species you uncover at every turn of the page. Watch in wonder as your sanctuary comes to life, teeming with creatures that are both visually stunning and unique in personality and behavior. So, what are you waiting for? Take the plunge! Splash is overflowing with eye-catching fish, beautiful ocean environments and relaxing gameplay that is sure to keep you entertained for hours to come. KEY FEATURES: • Grow real life creatures from Angelfish and Butterflyfish to Seahorses and Jellyfish. • Explore and unlock new areas and expand your population! • Fill your Aquapedia to catalog your entire undersea collection. • Restore the balance by releasing your adult fish into the greater ocean. Fish Sets Dwarf Angelfish Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Dwarf Angelfish Seahorse Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Seahorse Butterflyfish Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Butterflyfish Boxfish Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Boxfish Jellyfish Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Jellyfish Pygmy Seahorse Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Pygmy Seahorse Dragon Seahorse Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Dragon Seahorse Pufferfish Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Pufferfish Triggerfish Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Triggerfish Lionfish Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Lionfish Social Butterflyfish Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Social Butterflyfish Pygmy Angelfish Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Pygmy Angelfish Feather Jellyfish Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Feather Jellyfish Festive Wrasse Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Festive Wrasse Maskara Seahorse Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Maskara Seahorse Island Boxfish Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Island Boxfish Anthias Bass Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Anthias Bass Mangrove Pufferfish Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Mangrove Pufferfish Katar Unicornfish Set§Aquapedia.png|link=Katar Unicornfish * Current Available Max Level: 40 ** Special Requirement Sets This set is available year-round, just like the previous sets. But instead of being unlocked using keys, you need to be on a certain Social milestone to unlock this special set of fish, to get to these milestones, you can: send gifts to friends, share a fish, share a post, or share a coral to Facebook. 'Event Fish' These fish are only available on limited time, but can be bought later on as a Visiting Fish. To see all past events, check the Fish Events page! Any current Fish Events can be seen with a timer at the top of the main page. There are currently 70 fish in the game spread over 19 Sets. 42 of these fish are currently available through incubation. |} This Wiki is a close cousin of Flutter: Butterfly Sanctuary Wiki and Flutter: Starlight Wiki. Disclaimer: Please note that the is a fan-made project which runs independently from . Any game issues, complaints or suggestions, which should be read by the developers should be sent to them on their Facebook page or their Support. Category:Browse